Just Head Over Heels For You
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Jesse has River tied to a chair... could anything good possibly come from this situation? I hope so! fluffy and cute! Read and Review!


This is another fiction completely by me, Mysteria Pearl.

Disclaimer: I don't own IGPX, any of the characters, or anything. If I did own IGPX, there would be like a million movies, series and such XD

This is a River Marque X Jesse Martin fanfiction. And if you're like "WHAT? WHO ARE THEY?" Well. . . You should know. River's that blonde, Canadian pilot for team Sledgemamma (previously for Satomi) and Jesse's that little, red haired secretary for Team Satomi who's always holding the clipboard. Yes, I ADORE this couple. . . And I have evidence that this is actually cannon. Some of the evidence is stated in this. XD So it's not fully wacked out! Warning: There ish much fluffiness in all my IGPX River x Jesse Fanfictions. XD You've been warned. . . Now read, like, and review!

**Just Head Over Heels For You**

"Do you just adore torturing me?" River asked blatantly. Somehow, yes, somehow, the _young, strong, handsome, tall, _and did I mention _strong _(?) _Sledge Mamma pilot _had gotten. . . Well. . . Glomped. Tackle hugged. Knocked down. Dragged away. Taken to Tem Satomi's Headquarters. Got tied to a chair there.

By none the less than Jesse Martin, the _small_, _tiny_, _shy_, optimistic and did I mention _tiny _(?) _secretary_ for Team Satomi.

Jesse giggled as she got something from the desk,

"What makes you say that?" River scoffed (rather cool-ly),

"Gee, I don't know, I got _dragged _here _against my will _and you have me _tied to a chair_. . . Is there any _particular_ reason for that?" Jesse looked over her shoulder,

"Maybe,"

River rolled his eyes,

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe," She giggled once again as she turned back to her work.

After she seemed satisfied with whatever she had done, she walked back over to River,

"Why do you always wear your hair over your eye?"

River smiled sneakily,

"Why should I tell you if you won't tell me why you tied me up here?"

"Because, my dear Rivvie-poo, it, if you remember, is _I_ who have _you_ tied up,"

"So, then, you kidnapped me. When did 'ja turn to a life of crime? After all, I never would have thought it would be you. . ."

Jesse blinked,

"Come again?"

The teenager smiled wryly,

"You. Jesse Martin. The sweetest member of Team Satomi, cute, shy, adorable--" he cut off suddenly, as if he was choking on his words. He grew red in the face,

"I mean. . . uh. . ." Jesse sat down in front of him and gave the blonde Canadian a thoughtful look,

"What _do_ you mean, then?" River could feel his facial temperature rise as he realized how close the cute girl's face was to his,

"I mean. . . I mean you're. . . you're . . . you're. . . I mean you're. . . You're the reason I stayed in Team Satomi for as long as I did, okay?" He almost shouted. Jesse cocked her head,

"What _are_ you talking about?" River bit his lip and regained his so called "smoothness,"

"I'll tell you only if you tell me why you became. . . How _shall_ I say it, EVIL?" Jesse giggled,

"I'm not evil," she said innocently.

"Yes you are!"

"When have I been mean to you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"What about when you slapped my injured hand just after. . ." Jesse's hands froze as River's words trailed off. She turned around and hoisted herself up onto the desk,

"Right after you. . . _What_?" River tensed as he stared into her earnest, deep brown eyes,

River made a cute-ish pouty look as he glanced away. Jesse took a hairpin out of her hair,

"Tell me!" She pried. River remained silent.

Jesse then took to drastic measures. With much persistence from River, she managed to pin his bangs up. With her mission accomplished, she sat back and surveyed her work. In her mind, She squealed in joy.

His long, thin face almost shone in the early afternoon sun and his greenish blue eyes glittered in the light. The only thing that slightly baffled her was the long, thin scar running down from his right eyebrow down the right side of his face, ending at his chin. He stared at her square in the eye,

". . . Well?" He asked. She blinked,

"Well what?" River smirked,

"Aren't you 'icked' out?" Jesse blinked again,

"By what?"

"The honking big scar on my face. . . Everybody else is grossed out by it," Jesse smiled,

"No! It's. . . it's. . ." She ran her forefinger down the pinkish flesh, making the skin around it glow brighter red,

"I think it's just another part of you. . . It has a story behind it, I suppose. . ." She stared into his deep green to blue eyes, noticing for the first time that his right eye looked like it had been damaged a bit in the same event that gave him the long scar.

"My old man was just fed up with his job and had a outburst. . . Nothing big really. . ." Jesse smiled sympathetically,

"Oh. . ." She bit her lip,

"So. . . What were you saying before?"

River looked away for a moment, his face glowing red,

"Why'd you mock me?" Jesse raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Why'd you. . . Why'd you say no. . . when I asked. . . When I. . . When I asked you out. . ?" Jesse's eyes grew wide. . .

**FLASHBACK:**

"_**How 'bout we catch a movie?" River had asked slyly to the pigtailed girl, who laughed,**_

"_**Looks like you're all better now, huh River?" WHAP **_

"_**GYAHHHH!"**_

**END FLASHBACK**

She had hit his injured hand, and good. . .

"I thought. . . I thought you were just. . . I thought you were just m. . . making a joke. . . Or that. . . Or that you ask every girl that. . ." River scoffed,

"Pft, no. . . I really meant it. . . You. . . You really were the only reason I stayed. . . You're always the most optimistic. . . You're happy. . . And you're really respected for always being like that. . ." He paused for a second,

"You're really good at your job. . . And. . . You're really. . . You're really cute and shy. . . And very pretty. . ." Now, remember, folks, this is the same guy "little" Jesse had tied to a wooden chair. But if he wasn't tied to that chair, River would have quickly wiped away the tears that were slowly dripping down her face as well as wipe away the ones that were beginning to sting his eyes. Since he very well couldn't use his arms, he lifted his legs and folded them around her body, pulling her close to his chest, his glittering green eyes shining into her chestnut ones,

"River!" She squeaked accusingly. The blonde Canadian smirked,

"Untie me," He ordered, whispering. Jesse bit her lip and with her long, dainty, yet cold hands, she carefully untied the know that was tied at his chest. The rope fell limply to his lap and in the blink of an eye, River had wrapped his arms around her, Jesse's head in the crook of his pale, thin neck and her hands clenching his shirt,

"I. . . I never thought I would s. . . say this to anybody. . . but it's true. . . Jesse, I'm in love! I'm in love with you!" Jesse sniffled and River became anxious in the next few moments of silence,

"I love you too!" Jesse whispered into his shoulder. River carefully pulled back and caressed her tearstained face, carefully wiping away her tears before he slowly, gently leaned in and softly pressed his warm, moist lips against her pink glossy ones. Both of their heats skipped a beat as Jesse gripped his shirt tighter and River wrapped his long, warm arms more closely around her, pulling her more closely to his chest.

Somehow, though, the pressure must have been a little much, because all of a sudden, the chair that River had been ties to tipped backwards, taking him and the redhead with it. Jesse squeaked as she fell on top of the boy in the tight jeans,

"I guess that's what they mean by "really head over heels for you," River said, laughing. Jesse smiled,

"You're so handsome when you smile!" She squeaked. By that time, River was practically grinning,

"Why wouldn't I smile? I'm in love with you, after all " he said, kissing her cheek lightly.

And that's how they stayed for a few precious seconds. . . That is. . . Until Miss Satomi ventured in because she needed Jesse to help her with the overall finances of the team or whatnot. And wow, that would take of a lot of explaining to get out of that mess XD

Thus, now you know how people came up with the team "Head Over Heels For You"

---------------------------------------------------

Surprised? Weirded out? All a "Gah-gah" of how cute that was? XD I, personally, liked it, but, hey, I'm not the rest of the IGPX fans. . . But, gosh, who knew Jesse tying River to a chair could be a good thing? 0o


End file.
